Heros Of Konoha Prelude
by Stassh
Summary: This story is the prelude to a naruto fan fiction im writing the hero of our story is from the Hyuuga clan. Konoha has been corrupted. only the few jounin left can save it from corruption! It seems that the odds are against our hero! REVIEW PLEASE!


Prelude to a story 

_Hyuuga__Maku _sat in the dark dungeon awaiting his death or escape whichever would come first. He was a Ninja of the hidden village of the leaves also known as Konoha. His eyes were snowy white a pupil was not seen within them. These eyes were known as the byakugan. His skin was a pale white he wore a loosely fitting shirt and a green jacket with many pockets for nifty objects scrolls and weapons all of which were taken from him but the jacket even the pouch he wore on his right side behind him was taken which held his kunai shurikens and other nifty weapons as well. His hands were bound above him his wrists were chafed and cut a bit from the chains that held him where his toes could barely touch the ground. This disabled him from being able to use any jutsu (mystical techniques using spiritual energy known as chakra). His main method of attack was called Jyuuken.( a form of hand to hand combat style that can only be used in conjunction with byakugan in which only the Hyuuga family inherit. This combat style injects spiritual energy into the opponents charka holes jamming them from using any charka and causing damage to internal organs) on top of that his bloodline ability the Byakugan grants 360 degrees of vision and many other odd abilities as well. He was helpless in this situation though , he had no weapons, no tools and no scrolls and no way to use Jutsu. All he could do is wait for his death.

Moments later footsteps could be heard on the damp stone stairwell to the deepest of dungeons where he was held a man in all black robes with a neck that covered his eyes walked into view of _Maku _he lifted his head but only caught a glance of the robes before he let his head drop again the man reached out to the bars on Maku's prison and ripped off the chakra seal ( a sticky piece of paper used to seal the prisoners chakra so it cannot be used) and slowly opened the bars and walked in closing the bars behind him. Them an in black robes also wore a large kind of samurai hat. He drew forth a katana and with a swipe the katana glowed a bright green, the chains were cut from Maku's wrists and he dropped to his knees as the katana wielder sheathed the katana once more and stood there arms crossed awaiting on Maku to regain awareness of where he is and his chakra.

After a long time. Maku finally stood before the man , he rubbed his wrists where the rope had rubbed them raw and he stood.

The man in the robes spoke for the first time. "Be careful young Hyuuga, we have not yet escaped. We must find your gear and then be out of this place at once!" Maku then recognized who it was. "Shizamaru-San" Maku said quietly. Shimazu quietly guided the two out of the dungeon extremely stealthy, retrieving Maku's gear wasn't all that difficult, it was thrown in a wooden crate near the entrance of the dungeon, Maku quickly equipped his gear. He strapped is pouch on the back off his pants on one of the loopholes where it looked like a belt would go. He then slipped his scrolls into their respective pouches and his other equipment. Finally they were off, this mission to him was a complete failure. He was unable to gather the information he was suppose to and on top of that was captured. There definitely wouldn't be any praise form the Hokage (head ninja of Konoha). Out of nowhere he saw his sensei hit the ground with force, they were under attack, they had been discovered!

Maku dropped to the ground himself and got low. He put his hands into a seal in front of him, the seal of the tiger. "Byakugan!" he activated his byakugan to see where or who his attacker even was, there were 4 ninjas in pursuit and 3 above in the trees around him, their kunai were at the ready… ready to be thrown with deadly accuracy. He had to begin the whirl before it was too late."Kaiten!" he yelled as He secreted charka through all of the charka holes in his body, slowly he began to spin then faster and his charka turned into a whirling yellow globe as the kunai soared in at him. The kunai were deflected aside and he stopped the whirl. He jumped to the side drawing a kunai from his pouch and deflecting another thrown kunai. The 3 form the trees jumped down and 7 Ninja surrounded him he could see all of them with his byakugan and be began to plan accordingly. All of the 7 foes were in his divination area, they were all close enough to be hit by his tenketsu strike technique. But he wanted to end this quickly and be gone; tenketsu strike takes to long to set up he needed something quick and precise. One by one the ninja lunged in at Maku he dodged and parried then finally they all circled him once more. he threw his kunai into the air with all his strength, he needed this as a conductor. He focused his chakra and began forming a series of hand seals and finally ended them. "Chakra strike!" he shouted. Lightning of blue and red seared towards the ground and struck the kunai in the air and splitting 5 ways striking 5 of the ninjas rendering them paralyzed for the time being, Maku caught the kunai behind his back in his left hand and sent it soaring at one of the remaining ninja that weren't paying attention and struck it in the forehead and quickly turned taking 4 shuriken from his pouch and sending them flying at the last one and then sent another kunai in that direction too as he jumped away toward his injured sensei. He gathered his sensei in his arms and jumped off towards Konoha...


End file.
